Bellas little angel
by MyEternalLove
Summary: what if renesmee was the little boy bella had always dreamed of what if she didnt make it througt birth will edward and jacob stick together or fight like the enimies they really are first fanfic please read suck at summaries rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

The pain was unbearable all I did was let my instincts take. Of course being Bella the klutz anyone could have predicted it, but even Alice couldn't predict the pain that came next. The last thing I heard was someone shouting the placentas detached and I didn't know much but I knew that that meant that my baby, my little nudger was dying inside me. "GET HIM OUT OF ME SAVE HIM" I managed to shout through the unbearable overwhelming pain.

It was at that very moment I felt my child move inside of me and the pain that I thought was at its peak increased ten-fold and caused me to scream out in agony. I hated screaming because I knew what it as doing to Edward I and hated causing him unnecessary pain.

At that point in time I felt more movement and another increase in the pain and heard my eternal love Edward and best friend Jacob saying something but I could not comprehend it, the pain was slowly devouring me and pulling into the very depths of the blackness that I felt slowly approaching.

Soon the pain was so intense that I couldn't breathe. Even I felt my heart beat slowly but surely growing weaker with every beat. This child inside me was sucking the life out of me but yet I still loved it, it was mine and I wouldn't have given it up for the whole world. I would be happy as long as I had him and Edward.

As I was thinking happy thoughts like my time at Isle Esme to unsuccessfully keep my mind off the pain I felt the biggest jolt of pain yet and then my little child -who was already stronger than me- trying to escape the small confines of my womb.

During this period of pain time dragged it could have been 1 minute or 1 hour I couldn't tell the difference when the pain slowly started to slightly ease and I could see and I caught a glimpse of the child that I had just given birth too. It was my little EJ Edward Jacob like I had dreamed of. Jacob was wrong he was not a monster he was like a little angel.

After a few short moments of semi-consciousness I started to slip back into the abyss and felt Edward and Jacob trying to keep me conscious. I felt Edward inject me with the morphine to help stop the pain of the venom and I heard Jacob "just bite her she's going! Can't you see? If you don't do it know you are going to lose her for GOOD and I won't let that happen to her I fought for her too hard to let her go so do it now" but I already knew it was too late I felt my heart failing and slowing almost completely. After what seemed like a lifetime but I could tell by the babble of voices that were slowly coming closer that it was only a few minutes. I sensed Edward coming closer and leaning forward to bite me and stop my suffering but as he did I felt my heart miss a beat then stop completely. He was too late. I felt my self free falling into the darkest depths of the inescapable all consuming abyss.


	2. Chapter 2

JPOV

How could that leech just stand there while my best friend who was only his wife lies there dying? I thought shouted "_help her she's in pain why won't you help her! Destroy the child rip it out of her now before it can hurt her more_.

This devils spawn shouldn't be allowed to live and its first moments should be its last. But of course Edward won't he is selfish and has grown attached to this thing that he hasn't even met yet. Stupid mind reading blood sucker. He won't do anything Bella won't want. But what are the odds of Bella winning against 7 vampires and a werewolf.

Blondie isn't helping much she is just encouraging Bella to keep it then she don't care what happens to her after as long as she gets the child.

Her screams of pain are more frequent and heart wrenching I hate seeing Bella in pain just as much as Edward. Even though I now know that she belongs to someone else I still love her I will never fully give up until her heart beats it final beat.

It seemed to take la lifetime for this soon to be murderer to make its first and hopefully final appearance in the world I just wanted it to be over so I did not have to watch Bella suffer anymore. When it did finally come I had to fight the urge to destroy the monster there and then but I knew that the rest of the leeches would then destroy me, and I had to be there for Bella I was her sun and I needed to be there for her make sure that she don't forget who she is when- if she makes it to become a leech like the others.

I cold see Bella visibly growing weaker every moment it was at Bella's worst point when Blondie unwisely lost control and tried to get in here but luckily the big one and the calm one was in front of the door and they managed to keep her away. I really had to think of ways to get her back for this.

I couldn't believe Edward he still hadn't bitten her how many times I had to and think for him to do it he must be blind.

"Don't worry about the morphine!" I screamed at him after waiting what seemed like hours but was more likely only minutes or seconds. "Bite her I don't want to lose her"

"_Bella it seems like I'm always saying goodbye I hope this isn't the last time I get to say it please let this work it has too"_

The leech seemed to come to his senses and let in to save her life but…

EPOV

"_Bella it seems like I'm always saying goodbye I hope this isn't the last time I get to say it please let this work it has too"_

Jacobs thoughts woke me out of my trance and I started to lean down to kill her.  
softly I whispered in her ear so that the mutt wouldn't hear; " Bella love this will only hurt for a while it will be ok I love you oh and our son is beautiful looks just like you"

I was ready I put my mouth to her lips but the worst thing possible could happen. Her heart slowed and stopped er chest stopped its minute movements up and down. I knew now that venom couldn't save her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob run out of the room and was distinctly aware of a howl in the distance but all of this didn't matter now. "too late I was too late my little angel Bella gone"


End file.
